Magnetrons are commonly used to generate microwaves in microwave ovens or other microwave application. While magnetrons are well suited for this purpose, they typically require a relatively high voltage power source (e.g., 4 kilovolts or more) for operation. Additionally, the lifetime of some magnetrons may be limited or the magnetrons may otherwise be susceptible to output power degradation over extended periods of operation.